1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paster applying apparatus to apply a paster strip on an object surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some wheels are provided with paster strip circles on their side rims. Such paster strip circles are mainly used to reflect lights in order to enhance the night riding safety.
A conventional paster applying apparatus, as disclosed in TW M338838 (hereinafter '838), is provided to apply the paster strip on the object surface, and the apparatus has an abutting plane surface that press the paster against the object surface. As shown in FIG. 4 and FIG. 5 of '838, the paster strip is annularly applied to the side rim of the wheel. However, the abutting plane surface of the apparatus contacts the object surface in a surface contacting manner, as best shown in FIG. 3 of '838. As a result, the paster strip applied thereby might have folds and does not form a real circle on the side rim of the wheel. Thus such (bided paster strip circle would have aesthetic disadvantages.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.